


Other Half of Me

by HopelessRomantic0504



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Finn is a dick, Human lexa, Surgeon Lexa, Vampire Clarke Griffin, fuck jroth, vampire finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessRomantic0504/pseuds/HopelessRomantic0504
Summary: Lexa’s mother is forcing her to attend one of the frundraising events that the hospital hosts and when she shows up she meets the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen in her life.OrA modern AU where Clarke is a vampire and Lexa is a human and they meet at a fundraising event. Oh and they’re soulmates. Duh. Also, Finn tries to get in the way.





	Other Half of Me

**Author's Note:**

> The point of view from which this fic is told varies and is indicated by the initials.  
> L.W. -Lexa Woods  
> C.G. -Clarke Griffin  
> F.C. -Finn Collins
> 
> Mind the archive warning.

L.W.

Lexa steps into the grand hall as inconspicuously as she can. The fundraising event is in full swing and the brunette can see her mother, well her adoptive mother, and fellow surgeons talking with the potential donors. She most certainly missed the opening speech and the dinner, something her mother is sure to bug her about. Her last surgery that she had scrubbed in on had taken longer than expected and then, of course, everything else had to fall apart after that.

First off, she accidentally broke the jeweled strap on her dress as she was sliding it on, so she had had to just take it off completely and make it look like her dress was meant to be strapless. Luckily for her, the strap was more of an accessory than an essential part of keeping the slim-fitting dress up.

The next disaster to strike was when she accidentally dropped one of her earrings in the sink. At first, it had just landed right outside of the drain and Lexa had thanked her lucky stars, but she had “counted her chickens too soon” as the saying goes. As soon as she had reached down to get it, it slipped further and went down the drain. At that point, she had to just go without any jewelry at all. She hadn’t brought a necklace because it would’ve been too much alongside the jeweled strap, she isn’t a fan of bracelets so that was out of the question, and now she had no earrings. Her mother was going to kill her for being “underdressed” and, in turn, being unprofessional.

As if that wasn’t enough, her car had refused to star; the cold weather of December making it exceedingly hard for her exceedingly old vehicle to function. She knew that it was coming up on the end of its life, but she had thought she had more time. She supposes she should have seen it coming considering everything else that had gone wrong. Anyways, she had to call a taxi to pick her up and she barely had enough cash to cover the ride.

That’s how she had gotten to where she is now, trying to find a way to apologize to her mother as she makes her way over to the woman.

As she comes up alongside her mother, she notices that she’s speaking with two of the most beautiful people she’s ever seen. It’s disarming and their beauty almost seems predatory in a way. The man is tall with brown shaggy hair that almost seems to suit him, but is rather inappropriate for such an event. He’s wearing a slim fitting suit and tie. He has a certain boyish charm to him and Lexa can see why girls would like him, but she’s doesn’t find him at all attractive. Maybe that’s because she’s, as her sister so delicately puts it, “incredibly gay”.

Then there’s the woman standing next to him and Lexa’s heart nearly stops. The blonde is drop-dead gorgeous. She’s wearing a floor-length, navy blue gown with a neckline that drops low but still comes off as tasteful while also managing to show off the woman’s ample breasts. Lexa blushes when she notices and can barely drag her eyes away.

She waits for the right moment to cut in and when she hears a lull in the conversation, she uses it to her advantage to garner the attention of the three people, “Um, excuse me-“

“Oh, Lexa!” Her mother turns to her with an expression that surely only mothers have, one where she looks happy to see you, but you know she means to discuss your misbehavior with you later, “Where have you been?” She pauses and then thinks better of her question, “Oh never mind that, you must meet Clarke and Finn!”

She turns back to the beautiful couple and her eyes are instantly drawn back to the blonde as her mother introduces her as Clarke Griffin and the man next to her as Finn Collins.

_So they don’t have the same last name and they aren’t hanging off each other like most of the other couples here… maybe-_

But she’s drawn out of her thoughts as her mother finishes with introductions and Lexa knowns enough to hold her hand out to shake hands with the couple. First, she reaches her hand to Clarke’s and when their skin touches it feels like sparks fly or some other clichéd type of explanation. She’s not exactly sure how to describe it, but she knows that those clichés may actually be onto something, because that’s as close as it’s going to get. Then she makes eye contact with the blonde and suddenly she can’t breathe. It’s like her whole world has narrowed down to this one interaction, this one woman.

It’s not until her mother clears her throat and nudges her side that she’s able to pull herself out of her stupor.

She clears her own throat and quickly tries to cover up her momentary lapse, “Sorry, I’m Lexa Woods. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The blonde smirks and the look in her eyes in positively sinful and it has Lexa melting on the inside even though she’s trying to look at the man she’s now offered her hand to.

But when Clarke speaks it becomes even harder to think or breathe or move, her voice raspy and beautiful, “The pleasure is all mine, Lexa… Woods?” The beautiful woman’s inquisitive gaze shifts to Lexa’s mother.

Lexa clarifies quickly, “Indra is my adoptive mother, I changed my last name to hers when she adopted me.”

Clarke smiles and looks back at Lexa, “How lovely-“

“Right,” Finn interrupts and Lexa seems to have almost forgot he even existed, “well we should go meet with some other-“

Clarke is quick to interrupt him as well, clearly annoyed, “Nonsense. I think I would like to speak with Lexa some more.” She and Lexa make eye contact again. Lexa can feel butterflies in her stomach and tingles in her finger tips with Clarke’s blue eyes gazing at her like that as she continues speaking, “I’ve heard so much about your progress at Polis Hospital with you being the resident in the program with the most potential that they’ve seen in years, and I would absolutely love to get to know you better. If you don’t mind, Lexa?”

Lexa is quick to answer, “Of course, I would be more than happy to oblige.”

The blonde steps forward and offers her arm to Lexa, which she is quick to accept. She’s in a daze as Clarke walks her away and suddenly they're alone in their conversation. There may be tons of people around them, but it feels like it’s just the two of them. She wonders briefly if Clarke feels what she feels.

 

F.C.

Finn’s teeth grind as he watches Clarke walk away with that…that _human_ on her arm. He vaguely lets it register that their smells are complementary in a way that indicates they were mad ego go together… he knows what that means, but he doesn’t want to think about it.

He quickly thanks Indra for inviting them and excuses himself, not caring that his actions may come off as slightly rude. He turns and makes his way towards the bar to grab a quick drink. Finn knows that the alcohol will do nothing for him, except maybe make him sick, but the familiar burn of it at the back of his throat helps.

He and Clarke have something, he’s sure of it. They’ve been working up to more than friendship for a while now and they’d made love, in his eyes, a couple of times now. Finn tries to think and he can’t remember a time when he was happier than he is with Clarke. He wants to be with her more than anything in the world and he isn’t about to let any of what they have slip away because of some human _girl_.

He watches from a safe distance away as the two talk, smile, and laugh together. It makes him sick. He has to stop this. Clarke is his and he has to do something. He reasons with himself that Clarke can never be happy with this human. This _human_ could never give Clarke the life, or rather after-life, that she deserves. Not like he can.

He continues drinking as a plan forms in his mind and he waits patiently for the perfect time to enact it.

 

C.G.

Clarke’s mind is almost set in a state of disbelief. Just this last decade she was beginning to believe she’d never meet her soulmate, hell not every vampire does. She’s a couple centuries old now and, after the first one, you start to get a little impatient. But as her stomach fills with a bubbliness she hasn’t felt in a long, maybe ever, she knows it’s true. The time has finally come. She feels like her heart has starting beating again for the first time since her transformation, though it’s still useless.

She gazes upon the beautiful woman at her side and she smiles. She cannot help feeling giddy. The one she is meant to be with is finally by her side and she’s soaking up every word that comes out of those plush lips as she talks about her latest assignments and her schedule, the times and amount of things this woman does seems insane even to her.

Clarke learns that she’s an aspiring heart surgeon. Well, specifically a cardiothoracic surgeon. Once upon a time, Clarke had been a healer before she was turned. Of course, when she was turned she had to change her profession. She was too new to have a good grasp on controlling herself around the blood of her patients. When she finally got ahold of herself, she pursued a medical degree and worked as a doctor for a while. It was interesting while it lasted, but she eventually grew bored and found a new interest in art. That had kept her busy for a while, but lately her coven has been needing her attention more and more until they became one of her only focuses.

Of course, she wouldn’t be able to tell Lexa about this for a while, but the hope that she could eventually share her everything with the woman next to her was enough to eclipse the momentary sadness. So she continues to listen intently as the brunette speaks animatedly about her work. She speaks so highly of the surgeons she studies under and Clarke can practically feel the pride and admiration radiating off of the woman.

Soon enough, the two find themselves seated at a table across the room with relative privacy. Clarke continues to pick at Lexa’s brain as she questions her further, getting to know Lexa’s work in further detail. Lexa tells her about the case she was scrubbing in on today and the surgery that made her late to this very event. She even goes into some of the latest gossip featuring some of the head surgeons. Lexa mentions offhandedly that she isn’t one for getting involved, but some of the gossip can come in handy sometimes. She tries to play it off as the only reason she listens in and Clarke doesn’t challenge that even if there’s a glint in Lexa’s green eyes that says otherwise.

Clarke asks after a short bit of silence, “Lexa,” she waits to make eye contact with the woman, but when she does, she almost loses her train of thought. Nevertheless, she persists, ”Would you like to go out on a date with me? I would love to take you out to dinner sometime.”

Now that she’s asked her question, it feels like time has slowed down and she almost feels like she can’t breathe, not that she really has to.

A smile eventually spreads across the beautiful brunette’s face as she replies, “I would love to, Clarke.”

The answer makes Clarke’s smile grow and she feels likes she’s never been lighter as elation courses through her body like blood normally would.

 

L.W.

Lexa can hardly register the words that have come out of Clarke’s mouth, but when they finally sink in she feels a smile take over her face and her cheek muscles hurt from smiling so much. Anyone she’s ever known wouldn’t hesitate to call her stoic and unfeeling, but things with Clarke are completely different. She’s not really sure why, but she’s also not sure she really cares.

She can barely formulate words when she responds, “I would love to, Clarke.”

She sees the blonde’s smile grow in response and she thinks she has an answer to her earlier question. She’s not the only one feeling whatever is going on between them and she’s happy to know that she’s not crazy or alone in this.

Not knowing what else to do or say, but knowing that she needs to get ahold of herself, Lexa quickly stands and informs the blonde, “I’m sorry, if you’ll excuse me, I just need to go… um, to the restroom. I shouldn’t be too long.”

Clarke chuckles, “Alright, would you like me to wait for you here?”

Lexa glances away for a moment and then makes eye contact with the woman in front of her, “If you wouldn’t mind.” Her smile turns shy; she would most definitely like to come back to speak more with Clarke. This is the first time since she lost Costia that she’s even been interested in another woman. The thought kind of scares her, but her sister has been nagging her to “get back out there” and she wasn’t about to let this feeling slip away.

Speaking of slipping away, Clarke agrees to stay where she is and that allows Lexa to get up and make her way to the restrooms just outside the doors to the grand hall.

 

F.C.

Finn finds his moment when the human gets up and heads towards the the exit. He follows quickly after her and catches up just as she slips into the restroom. Not wanting to draw any attention for being creepy, he makes his way back the hall and stands just to the side of the doors.

He doesn’t have to wait long before the brunette is head his way and he catches her just before he reaches the hall.

“Lexa!”

She stops and turns his way, a frown marring her features as he closes in and easily makes eye contact with the human, “Lexa, would you care to join me outside?”

He watches as her eyes glaze over and her rigid posture slouches minutely. She nods and he smiles knowing that his compulsion is working. He motions for her to follow him and he leads the way outside, rounding the corner to an alleyway. The human follows closely behind him, stopping when he does when he decides they are deep enough in the alleyway that no one walking past will be able to tell anything is happening.

He turns with a predatory smile gracing his lips as he presses the woman against the wall.

“Well,” his knuckles graze the human’s cheek, “Aren’t you just a pretty little thing…”

He can tell that she’s scared and angry by looking into her eyes, but that’s the only thing that betrays her real feelings towards the situation.

He continues, “I’m sorry, dear, but I can’t have you messing up what I have with Clarke. I know you don’t know her well, but if you did, you would understand why I’m doing this.”

A part of herself breaks through his compulsion when she begins to tremble and she lets out a short huff. It’s a bit of a surprise because people usually cannot break through compulsions, but he isn’t too concerned. It doesn’t take much to get her back under control at this point.

He shushes her, “Hush, darling. It’ll all be over soon. I promise.”

With that, his body presses hers further into the wall behind them and one of his hands tilts her head to expose her neck. She’s completely at his mercy and he feels a rush of excitement creep up his spine. He lowers his head and takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her blood so close and summoning his inner beast. His vision goes red and he can feel his fangs lengthening. When they get to their full length, he bites into the girl’s neck and begins to suck. The flow of blood is slow at first and then it begins to speed up and he sighs at the familiarity of the taste. _Clarke_. Their scents where already starting to change and he’s happy he stepped in when he did. He sucks harder until he can hear her heart beat begin to speed up, the body trying to compensate for losing so much blood. At least that’s what Clarke explained to him. Then her muscles grow weak and the human is unable to hold herself up which is why Finn had leaned the woman against the wall. Next, her skin begins to feel cool to the touch, his favorite part besides the actual blood.

He bites harder, eager to drain the girl completely and get back to the party. Finn knows that Clarke will be getting suspicious and may start looking for the girl soon. He just needs to intercept the blonde before she can find the girl back here, otherwise everything will be ruined.

His brunette victim is close to passing out when he hears a familiar growl emanate from the space to his left. His teeth quickly retract and he pulls away from the girl out of surprise, letting her fall to the ground heavily.

_Shit_.

He stares at the angry blonde next to him, and actually, angry doesn’t accurately describe the look of pure, unadulterated rage that encompasses his Clarke’s face. In this state though, he guesses it’s safe to say that Clarke isn’t his anymore. It hurts him straight to the core seeing Clarke like this. He was hoping to catch the bond before it formed and just get rid of the human without much fuss. That wasn’t really a possibility anymore though.

He holds his hands out in front of him, trying to placate the blonde by speaking gently, “Clarke, I know what this looks like, but I promise this is the best-“

Clarke’s growling increases to an almost deafening volume and he takes a step back when the blonde steps towards him. Clarke has been around way longer than him, making her the stronger vampire of the two. Everything seems to speed up after that as he has to turn and run when Clarke rushes at him. He knows that with the blonde’s strength and with her being as angry as she is, she will definitely kill him if she gets her hands on him.

When he doesn’t hear Clarke continuing after him, he glances back to see the blonde fretting over the stupid human. He takes his chance and runs off. He can’t go back to the party and he can’t go back to the coven now, It would be too easy for Clarke to get her hands on him before he has a chance to explain himself and make her see his side of things.

 

C.G.

When Lexa had excused herself to use the ladies room, Clarke hadn’t thought much of it. It wasn’t until she had taken much longer than normal that the blonde had suspected something.

She had made her way over to the restrooms and she realized that Lexa wasn’t in there. As she was about to turn around to look for her, she felt her stomach drop and she felt as though she was losing something. Something was slipping slowly out of her grasp and she knew what that meant. Her soulmate was dying. She didn’t know how she knew, she just did.

It was instinctual as Clarke left as quickly as she could and, as soon as she made it outside, she heard sucking noises and soft growls. Her blood began to boil when she recognized the noises and ran towards them, a growl already thundering in her chest. When she rounded the corner, the sight she found made her beast take control and she crouched down, ready to attack.

She watched Finn let go of her soulmate and he let her fall to the ground, causing her rage to intensify by tenfold. She had long ago learned to control her beast and, with it, her anger, but this was something she had never experienced before. She still feels like she’s losing a part of herself and at the same time she feels incomparable rage. She steps forward and sees Finn respond with a step back as well, so she rushes at him to either get him away from Lexa or to attack, whichever one got to her to Lexa faster. When she sees Finn take off, she has to keep herself from going after him. It takes a monumental effort on her part to keep from running after him and ripping his head off. But she knows that Lexa needs her help immediately if there’s any chance of saving her. Even though Finn is no longer draining her of her blood, she’s still bleeding and is fading fast.

The vampire kneels next to her soulmate and brings her into her lap. She cradles the girl close to her body, cringing at how cold she feels, and angles the girl’s neck towards her. She licks carefully to stop the blood still sluggishly oozing out of the bite marks on her neck. There’s a shiver that runs up Clarke’s spine at the incredible taste of Lexa’s blood, but she cannot focus on that right now.

Next, she bites into her own wrist and holds it up to Lexa’s mouth. At first, the woman tries to pull away, sluggish and clumsy, but the blonde explains, “This will help you, I promise. I’m not going to hurt you, Lexa.”

Lexa’s eyes gaze into the blonde’s and the vampire watches helplessly as the woman’s vision focuses and defocuses on her face, probably trying to make sense of what’s just happened and trying to comprehend what Clarke is telling her.  
There’s a crinkle in her brow forming as she gives Clarke a soft frown.

Her voice raspy, sounding almost painful even if it’s the most beautiful sound Clarke’s ever heard, “Clarke…? I don’t understand-“

Clarke’s thumb grazes the brunette’s lips, hushing the woman and explaining quickly, “I know you’re confused, Lexa. I can explain everything later, but you don’t have much time. You’ve lost a lot of blood and I don’t think you’re going to survive if you don’t listen to me and let me help you.”

There’s a second of hesitation and then Lexa nods, though it’s more of a look that she gives with her eyes because it’s very likely that Lexa is feeling too weak to move much. Clarke let’s out a sigh of relief and bites her wrist again as it’s already healed to just a discoloration of her skin by now.

Clarke holds her wrist to the woman again and Lexa opens her mouth obediently and begins drinking from the vampire’s wrist. The brunette is weak, but Clarke is confident that her blood should help. Among those in her community, it’s known that a vampire’s blood has healing properties. These properties are what Clarke is relying on to help the woman’s body supply itself with a sufficient amount of blood.

As Lexa drinks from the blonde’s wrist, Clarke can’t help but apologize profusely. One hand pushes back Lexa’s hair from her face as the other is held to the woman’s lips. She knows it’s not her fault but she still feels the guilt tearing away at her insides anyways.

She doesn’t have time to think more about what happened when the brunette’s strength seems to have returned and she is now sucking greedily at the blonde’s wrist.

Clarke begins carefully pulling away her wrist and speaking gently, “Lexa, you have to stop or you’ll get sick. Too much and your body won’t be able to handle it.” She gently coaxes the girl to let go of her wrist and then pulls her further onto her lap. She cradles the woman and gives her some time to recuperate and for her blood to take into effect.

It isn’t until the brunette’s heart beat slows down and her breathing evens out that she realizes Lexa has fallen asleep. It’s bound to happen, because even though the vampire’s blood is helping the woman’s body recuperate, she’s still gone through something traumatic and has placed a lot of stress on her body, causing the poor woman to pass out. Clarke picks her up effortlessly and walks briskly to her car. She quietly thanks her earlier self for driving separately from Finn, the rotten, self-serving piece of shit.

She sets the woman in the back, sitting her upright and buckling her seatbelt. Safety first. Then, as she’s walking around to the driver’s seat, she shoots a text to her sister Raven to warn her about bringing home a human.

With that, Clarke gets into her car and drives them to her house with her mind constantly replaying the events of tonight over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions, please feel free to ask. For now, this is a one shot but I may add chapters depending on how the story is received. 
> 
> My tumblr is : HopelessRomantic0504
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
